chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracking Evasion
Tracking evasion is the ability to surpress being found or tracked in any way. Characters *Shannon Calwin-Fletcher will have this ability naturally. *Eliza Scott also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has gained this ability using both empathic mimicry and intuitive aptitude. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *An unnamed vampire in World 4 possessed this ability naturally. *The vampire's mate, Jennifer, would have gained the ability from a blood bond. *Gillian Malus also possesses this ability naturally. Limits 'Shannon Calwin-Fletcher' Shannon will be able to evade being tracked in anyway. The ability tracking would not be able to find her, nor would any other ability like clairvoyance and even echolocation. It will be impossible to try and find Shannon in any way, even by looking at her footprints. This ability is usually consciously activated, but can also be used accidentally shortly after manifestation. 'Eliza Scott' When she consciously chooses to do so, Eliza can hide herself from any clairvoyant ability. This means that clairvoyance, location detection, tracking and trailing would all then fail to locate her. It would also be impossible for any to find her by following her footsteps, or following her scent using enhanced olfaction. However, this ability is easy enough to overcome, simply by augmenting or amplifying the ability used to try to find her. 'Peter Petrelli' Since Peter gained this ability from Eliza, he has the same limits as she does. The method of overcoming it was discovered while trying to locate him. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Eliza and Peter. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Eliza, Peter and Abbie. 'Unnamed Vampire' This unnamed vampire could make his scent and presence untraceable, deliberately choosing to leave no trail which others could follow or identify. He could also ensure that no abilities could be used to detect or identify him, such as time sensing. 'Jennifer' Jennifer would have had similar limits to her mate, but was never shown using the ability. 'Gillian Malus' Gillian once described her ability as "the ability to stay under the radar". She offered to use the ability to hide herself, Madison, Lleucu Firelock and Jack Capet from the Malus, if the attack on the ruling coven went awry. It is therefore known that she can hide at least three other people, but may need them near her to do so, and can likely hide from both physical tracking and abilities used to track or locate people. She may even be able to prevent a person from recognising her upon seeing her, if she'd desire to do so. Similar Abilities *Tracking is the ability to find a person *Tracking skill is the ability to be skilled in tracking people and animals *Aura tracking is the ability to track a person by their aura trail *Clairvoyance is the ability to locate a person's current location *Induced unnoticability can be used to evade tracking *Stealth can be used to deflect unwanted attention *Trace shifting could be used to evade tracking by changing one's traces *Undetectability can stop a person from tracking oneself Category:Abilities